khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Message Wall Greeting:Primexit
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my wall. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like Category:Images. * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' '! Wikia text colour *Wish to change the text colour? Visit this page for more information. Note *Don't allow your anger mood spill over into your words on KA wikia *Keep edit summaries, threads, and other comments neutral and polite *Remember that you aren't just speaking alone, but also to everyone viewing the comment *Cursing towards others is against the TOU, and that applies block to both sides *Don't reply, react or attack to vandalism. Revert, report and block * must be atleast 13 years old to joined this wikia, underage users will be submitted to staff *Please read General Rules before you will edit Energy Points Leaderboard New pages'''NewPages Newpages [[User:TibetPrime|TibetPrime]] [[User talk:TibetPri,w|(T']] '|'''